Keep Up
Keep Up is a single by British YouTube personality KSI featuring British rapper JME. The songs is taken from KSI's debut extended play 'Keep Up' The song was originally set to be released on 1 January 2016 but was brought forward to 13 November 2015 due to its appearance on Now That's What I Call Music! 92. Keep Up peaked at number 40 on the UK Singles Chart. A music video for Keep Up was released on KSI's YouTube channel on 15 November 2015 and currently has over 30 million views. Lycris What’s going on these days? People are getting famous from YouTube? I mean, have you heard of that guy, KSI? Apparently he’s got millions of subscribers, and a book And a movie, and a Lamborghini, and a song about a Lamborghini Who the hell are the Sidemen? All over my timeline The world’s going crazy! All-all-all-all we really wanna know is can you keep up? KSI - Keep up, can you, can you keep up? Keep up, can you, can you keep up? Keep up, can you, can you keep up? All we really wanna know is can you keep up? KSI - Growing like I’m the universe (too big) So ahead that these dudes reverse Fly with my car when I bolt in the lead Smash it like Hulk then I drop ‘em like WWE Parties, we doing it (big, big) Views that I’m getting so (big, big) Girls that I sleep with say (big, big) Laid in America (big, big) I'm on a roll, pass the control Hit it worldwide when I put on a show All-all-all-all we really wanna know is can you keep up? KSI - This morning, I woke up on a mission Head out the window screaming, "Fuck the competition!" When I go missing, means I’m steady on the grind I’ve got nothing but success up on my mind Keep up KSI - Keep up, can you, can you keep up? Keep up, can you, can you keep up? Keep up, can you, can you keep up? All we really wanna know is can you keep up? Have you heard of this Jme guy? What the hell is 'grime' music? Is it a UK thing? Because apparently the whole world are getting into it How many members do you think are in this BBK gang? Because I’m beginning to lose count They seem to be everywhere My little brothers and sister seem to love them. Hmm.. JME - (Serious), maybe they can’t that bad JME - (It's Jme) All we really wanna know is can you JME - (Shut ya mouth) JME - Everyone’s baffed, “Who are they?, who are you?” How's JJ got a Lambo too? It’s a simple equation, fam (what?) You get bare P’s, if you get bare views Like you get bare P’s if you work bare hours And I get bare P’s if I make bare tunes Don’t hate now cause man’s got powers You get bare slaps if you get bare rude Turn the clock back 10 years, nobody cared Man was airing me 5 years later, my first album dropped Now man are hearing me Today: Integrity> and Integri-tees Man are wearing me All-all-all-all we really wanna know Is can you keep up? (Serious) KSI - This morning, I woke up on a mission Head out the window screaming, "Fuck the competition!" (Fuck it) When I go missing, means I’m steady on the grind I’ve got nothing but success up on my mind Keep up KSI - ''Keep up, can you, can you keep up? Keep up, can you, can you keep up? Keep up, can you, can you keep up? All we really wanna know is can you keep up?'' Category:Songs